Planes
The planes consist of the material plane, four elemental planes, and 9 outer planes representing the alignments with a transitive plane connecting them. Each plane can have subplanes but to get to those planes you have to travel through the intermediary planes. ie to go from the ethereal plane to the metallic subplane of the earth plane you'd have to go first to the material plane, then to the transitive then to the earthen then to the metallic. Spells can burrow with great difficulty through these planes without stopping and only a gate or wish can bypass steps. Material - The world as we know it * Ghost - Everything is dead, people are replaced by zombies, houses are burnt down cinders, ect. * Dark world - A perversion of the material world. All people and locations exist here but in a perverted form ie a paladin's citadel in the material plane would be a bastion of evil run by foul twisted creatures riding out to spread evil and chaos. Elemental Planes The elemental planes are connected in a ring around the Materials. The 4 Primal plane connected by the Inter-Primals. In each Primal a deity of that element reigns supreme. The Primals serve as a cage for each of the Primal deities locked away right after their creation by the other gods, to be used as power sources for Redonia. Fire A plane of unending fire. The ground is obsidian and the air is devoid of oxygen. Portals to the fire plane can be disastrous if not done carefully. The fire will spread out quickly, while sucking in all of the oxygen from the room. A trip to the plane of fire is among the most dangerous that could be undertaken, only beaten by the magma plane. Remora's Citadel On top of a mountain of black glass sits a fortress who's walls are made of the highest quality obsidian. Inhabited by all of the fire races, the stronghold is the birthplace of the first fire before it was given to the gods in exchange for their autonomy. The first fire burns to this day, the deities named it Sol. Water is forbidden within the walls as a most deadly of poisons. Magma (Fire+Earth) When the fire plane begins to wean down, and it starts meeting the earth plane, a sea of Magma is born. The shore of the fire plane lead across an expanse with rocky mountains sticking out. Over time the sea will begin an upward sloping climb, at the height of this climb, if one can pierce the magma falls you will see a wall of dirt and stone which can be tunneled into and into the plane of earth. The plane of Magma hosts elementals of both sides, with earth elemental taking metallic bodies, and fire elementals burning a duller yellow, or an odd color as they interact with different elements. Earth Mud (Earth+Water) Water Ice/Snow (Water+Air) Air Ash/Smoke (Air+Fire) Alignment Planes Good planes (collectively known as the Kingdoms of Heaven) The Iris- Where all dead pass through to be judged and sent on. On death the soul is transported here and processed into a cell for testing. The cells activate and the person is put into a situation to see how they would react in a given circumstance. The decision plays a major part into deciding their fate, and is their last chance for some redemption.The visiting living can see down into the trials and tribulations of different recently dead. The Halcyon Sea- An unending sea with one island that always seems small, but you could spend a thousand years walking the shore and never get back to where you started, or cross the small mountain in the middle in an afternoon. This is where the good who seek and sought to provide peace to the world go. You could sail out for a month and the moment you are ready to go home see the island on the horizon. If your ship sinks you'll find yourself on the shores in water just deep enough to stand in and walk onto the beach within a minute. The Selenian Forest The Halls of Valhalla Evil planes (collectively known as the Pits of Hell) Lawful Planes Endless library Chaotic Planes Hall of doors